


Friendly Competition

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: DaiSuga Week 2019 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: Suga had been challenging Daichi to little competitions for almost a year now, and if Daichi was being honest, they were one of his favorite parts of practice.  Things usually turned out 50/50 in terms of who won, but it always meant that Daichi got to spend just a little more time with Suga.DaiSuga Week 2019 Day 5: Challenge
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548538
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5! I'm rushing to post this so I can go see a movie, but I am immensely happy with how this one turned out. I think it's real cute.

"Last one up the hill buys pork buns after practice?" Sugawara asked as he stretched his calves.

Daichi looked up from his own stretching on the ground. The volleyball team was in the middle of doing training runs up the road that ran adjacent to the school, and Daichi and Sugawara had been paired up. Most of the third years had already gone, as had the majority of the second years. Azumane was up next, then it would be Daichi and Sugawara's turn.

"Didn't the Captain already say he was going to buy pork buns after practice?" Daichi asked as he stood.

"Only if someone beat a record," Sugawara replied. "Besides, this makes practice more fun."

Daichi hummed as Azumane and one of the second years raced up the hill, deep in thought. These sort of exercises were crucial, but Sugawara did have a point. A little healthy competition did make things more interesting.

"You're on."

Sugawara flashed him a grin that Daichi could only describe as demonic. In that instance he became very aware that Sugawara had a few centimeters on him height-wise and was currently one of the fastest runners on the team. 

'I may have made a mistake,' he thought as he and Sugawara stepped up to the starting line.

"GO!"

Daichi anticipated losing. Daichi did not anticipate tripping over his own shoelaces and landing on his face. Sugawara was kind enough to loop back and help him to his feet once he realized that Daichi wasn't keeping pace.

"You alright there, Sawamura?"

"I'll live," Daichi said, checking his nose for blood in order to avoid making eye contact.

Sugawara clapped Daichi on the shoulder with enough force to almost knock him back on his face. "I'll buy you buns today, " he announced, "but next time, no tripping in order to get out of paying up."

True to his word, after practice Sugawara bought Daichi some buns from the nearby shop. He gave Daichi another slap on the shoulder as they parted ways for the night, and Daichi resolved to beat Sugawara at the next practice.

***

"Wanna see who can jump higher?" Suga whispered to Daichi.

Daichi watched as one of the new first years—Tanaka, maybe?—jumped and smacked his palm on the backboard of the basketball hoop. Kiyoko, standing on a nearby ladder, placed the end of the tape measure next to the chalk handprint and dropped the tape to the floor. Suga had been challenging Daichi to little competitions for almost a year now, and if Daichi was being honest, they were one of his favorite parts of practice. Things usually turned out 50/50 in terms of who won, but it always meant that Daichi got to spend just a little more time with Suga.

"What do I get when I win?" Daichi whispered back.

Suga let out a snort of derision. He tapped a finger to his lips, thinking of a suitable prize. "Loser buys ice cream?" he suggested after a minute.

"You're on," Daichi said.

"316," Kiyoko called out over Tanaka's boisterous yelling. "Next, Sawamura."

Daichi stuck his hand into the chalk dust—patting the surface just enough to coat his palm—then stepped up to the makeshift starting line. He took a deep breath, then ran forward. He reached the kickoff point and sprang into the air. His palm made contact with the backboard with a _SLAM_ and a rattle, and then he was back on solid ground. Daichi brushed the rest of the chalk dust off on his pant leg as he stepped to the side and flashed Suga a grin. Suga rolled his eyes in response, sticking his own hand into the chalk dust in preparation for his run up.

"306," Kiyoko announced. "Next, Sugawara."

Suga stepped up to the starting line, then took off running. He hit the jumping point and smacked his hand onto the backboard before falling back to the gym floor. He shook his hand with a wince, then joined Daichi off to the side.

"I don't think you won that one," Daichi murmured.

Suga punched Daichi lightly on the shoulder as he whispered, "Let the numbers do the talking."

"295," Kiyoko announced.

It took every ounce of self control Daichi had to not laugh at the way Suga slumped.

"I like chocolate," Daichi said.

All Suga could muster was a glare. Daichi grinned in return.

"You're lucky you're cute, Sawamura."

***

"Last one to the intersection loses?" Koushi asked as they walked home from their graduation ceremony.

Daichi froze in his tracks. This would be the last time they shared this walk home together, and Koushi wanted it to be a race? Friendly competition was fine and all, but today was a day of lasts, and Daichi wasn't sure he wanted the walk to end.

"Koushi, I don't-." Daichi began.

"I'll make it worth your while," Koushi said.

"How?"

"If you win, you get to kiss me."

Daichi heard his brain short out rather than feeling it. The world went fuzzy as Daichi zeroed in on a point in the middle distance. As his grip on realty went, so did his hearing capabilities. Reality didn't exist; Daichi was alone with his thoughts and their million kilometer per hour pacing.

"Daichi?"

_Did Koushi really suggest what Daichi thought he suggested?_

"Daichi?"

_Was Daichi hearing things?_

"Daichi?"

_Was Koushi making fun of him? He'd had a crush on Koushi for the better part of a year now. Had Koushi somehow found out?_

"Daichi!"

_Was Koushi-_

"Earth to Daichi!" Koushi shouted, firmly and quickly bringing Daichi back to full awareness. Koushi's face was hot pink and partially buried in the blue scarf Daichi had bought him last year.

It took Daichi a minute to respond, and when he did, all he could manage was, "Did you mean it?"

Koushi nodded.

Daichi took off at full speed.

"Wait, that's not-! Daichi, you cheater!"

Daichi could care less if he was being fair; he was on a mission. He could hear Koushi coming up behind him, but Daichi had a substantial enough lead that soon enough, his palm came in contact with the signpost. He had won. Panting, Daichi turned around to see how far Koushi had to go. He was rewarded instead with an armful of Koushi. The two toppled backwards, landing soundly on the pavement below. They lay there panting and wincing, but unmoving as they stared into each others' faces.

"Did…. Did you mean it?" Daichi asked, staring up at Koushi.

"Of course I did," Koushi replied, closing the gap between them.

Koushi's lips were softer than Daichi had ever imagined them, and while the kiss itself was sloppier than Daichi imagined their first kiss would be, Daichi wouldn't have traded that moment for anything. As far as rewards went, this one was perfect.


End file.
